Pregnacny Over Night
by tiara94
Summary: Hunter Hears That Lyra Is Pregnant But He Is Very Angry To Find Out She Didn't Have Trunks Use A Condom


**_The Love of the Death-Diary Of Lyra_**

_By Tiara94_

_**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z Or The Characters! This Stroy Was Created By Me While Role Playing With My Bebo Friends. But I Changed A Few Things.**_

**_Chapter Two: Pregnacny_**

_She woke up as she seen Maria and Goku next to her. She raised her hand in front and broken her expensive golden glass mirror in front of her blasting it in pieces. Filled with rage she cursed so loudly saying, "HE WON'T FUCKIN EVEN LISTEN WHAT I FUCKIN HAVE TO SAY!!!! I HATE TRUNKS, I HATE HIM."_

_I keep feeling kicks as I started to bleed hard again. I began weeping while Maria held my head trying to stop me from crying. Goku stepped out the room and came back with towels with one cold and placed it on my head._

_"Well don't worry sis, me and Maria are here for you!" ' as my big brother Goku stroked my head._

_"Are you having the baby? Oh so what can i get you?" Maria had grabbed a cup and placed it on the side of my dresser. She goes to the hall looking around inside a cabient and grabs a cup of cold water appears inside. She came back giving me my cold water._

_"Don't worry about anything right now, the baby you're having doesn't belong to Broly. I have no idea why Trunks thinks that you had sex with Broly and he isn't the father of your unborn child. He is dead Lyra, when he died he died alone but i saw it all, it was sad."_

_My father Hunter stormed in angrily in my room looking at Maria, Goku, and then me with his face red when I grew nervous._

_"What the hell had happen and why are you hurt?"_

_I was slient for a second and I knew if I told father he be angry, he hated for having to bail me out if i got in trouble._

_"You have five seconds to speak before I beat your-"_

_"OKAY I"LL TELL YOU ALREADY!"_

_Father had given me a stern look as his face grew darker red when he was angry._

_"GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_"FATHER I CAN'T MOVE BECAUSE I'M.......pregnant."_

_I covered my face with my pillow as i knew he was going to explode. He grabbed my wrist twisting it hard._

_"WHEN WERE YOU PREGNANT HUH?"_

_I felt so embrassed telling my father what happened. I remember perfectly. It was the very first day I strated dating Trunks when it happned after my Karou, Ritamaru, and I thought my second husband Vegiten was dead. Trunks was holding me around my waist as we both couldn't stop staring in each other eyes so deeply. Thats until we happned to get in the mood. He picked up in his arms taking me to his home planet Nexus. Then and there he sweeps me into his arms, carrying me lightly to his bedroom, ever kissing his sweet lips. As we approach it, our clothing begins to line the floor as we toss it haphazardly aside. Finally, he sits me down on the bed, and looks in all of my naked beauty. My brown hair falls low over pert breasts. As his eyes trace down, as I blush harder. He can already feel his own member rising within the confines of his boxer shorts, writhing against the fabric._

_He slowly kneels down in front of me, gazing into my eyes, to confirm what he wishes to do. Then he kisses my neck, pressing the end of his tongue lightly against the skin after each kiss. He moves slowly down to the nape of my neck, licking it wholly. I shiver at this, my eyes moving heavenwards. He moves his hands to my back, as he moves his kisses lower._

_He knew what I wanted, and stands up. Removing his boxers, he lies his head down on the bed, cushioning my head with his hands. Then, without guidance, pushes his tumescent member deep into the weeping, beautiful valley between my thighs. We both moan at the sudden intensity of the combined passions, and he moves slowly in and out, every movement, every second worth an eternity of the most intense beauty and passion. I began to writhe in his grasp, and he feels me in the throes of orgasm. He continued to pump in and out of me dripping mound, and feels it contract around his throbbing cock, as I had let out a light, yet powerful moan of release. Trunks continued to move in and out of me, feeling that soon he himself will be at the point of climax, as the contractions and become almost more than he can bear. I moaned again, and he lets out a bestial howl of true pleasure as he spreads the extent of his seed inside of me, feeling it run throughout my body, tendrils of it caressing my womb as gentle as the love we have shared. I lied in bed with him for the past three hours, never speaking, for in the night they are in love._

_I spoke up and told my father," I was pregnant the very first day we started going out."_

_"Did you have him use a condom."_

_I knew if I told my father he be angry even more. I shoke my head slowly and said "No."_

_He was so angry as his face was now dark red seeing his veins pop out from his arms and head. With my wrist still in my hand, he grabbed me out of bed dragging me in my bathroom._

_"TAKE THE FUCKING TEST RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_He had a pregnancy test in his hand and handed it too me. I went into the bathroom and took the test and came out with the results._

_"What is the results?" Maria had asked me holding my medicine in my hands._

_"it's....Positive.....ooooowww...I feel the pain again!!!"_

_I felled on the floor slowly as i strated to bleed. Goku had picked me and put me back in bed giving me an IV. Somewhere in a far distance, Trunls was wacthing everything that happned. Maria had toke me a hospital that night on planet earth where I was treated. Every single four hours, I was needed to be given medicine.  
At midnight I was fast asleep until i heard booming sounds crashing down at the hospital._


End file.
